User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Basil Hawkins vs Crocodile
'Hey little wiki kids. This is my first fan fict fight. Might not be that good, but please give me constructive critisism for future fan ficts I make!' On a tiny villiage Island in the New World, the tide has let up a bit. As the cooling wind blows apon the humble little villiage, a pirate ship is docking at the port. A cat man steps off the ship and calls his felow crewmate over. Infobox: Kedi: Hawkins Pirates: Fighter. Cat-human. Kedi: 'Oi, Kafatasi! ''a man wearing a red skull mask walks over '''Inforbox: Kafatasi: Hawkins Pirates: Doctor Kafatasi: 'What is it, Kedi? '''Kedi: '''Are you sure Captain Hawkins is right about this island? '''Kafatasi: '''The cards have never told him wrong before... ''A tall blond, long haired man with black markings above his eyes apears behind them 'Hawkins: '...And they never will 'Kedi and Kafatasi: '''CAPTAIN!! '''Kedi: '''You startled us captain. '''Hawkins: '''Gather the others, we're heading into town. ''They walk into a poor vagrant type town, small farms to the side, tents with items for sale, there are homeless people, either dead or sleeping on the sides of roads. They see the biggest building in town, a grey rundown building with broken windows, the sighn originally said "SHOP" but now it was just "S__P" because the letters have fallen off. They hear voices talking inside 'Voice 1: '''Allright, we leave at midnight. '''Voice 2: '''Understood, boss. '''Voice 1: '''Whats that noise...? '''Voice 2: '''I'll check it out ''The door opens and the person is imideatley blown back my a punch. '''Voice 2, Daz Bones: '''What the!? '''Hawkins: *removes the straw armor from his hand and walks inside* ''I have no reason to fight you Daz Bones, I am here for Crocodile. '''Voice 1, Crocodile: '''Me? Why would you want to fight me ''*takes a puff from his cigar* After the timeskip, Crocodiles hair is much longer, he hears a grey coat with black fur on the inside. He is also sporting a grey fedora with a dark green stripe. He wears a dark green and light green plaid shirt under his coat. Hawkins: '''I am Basil Hawkins. I have come to take your head. '''Crocodile: '''Yeah? Just try it rookie. Crocodiles legs turn to sand and he leaps up , around, and ends up behind Hawkins. At the exact moment Hawkins unsheaths his sword and takes a strike as Crocodiles head, only for it to go right through him. '''Hawkins: '''Damn! I forgot hes a logia! Crocodile grabs Hawkins arm and starts to suck up the moisture. Hawkins turns his arm into straw, therefore giving it less moisture. Hawkins then shakes out of Crocodiles grip. Hawkins turns his body into straw and lunges at him with the sword. '''Crcodile: '''Huh? Why dont you dry up when your straw? '''Hawkins: '''When I am in my straw form I can control any part of my body. Therefore I can move the moisture in my body to other places, making it seem like theres moisture, butthere is acually none. '''Crocodile: '''Crap... Crocodile takes his hook and slashes across Hawkins face, but Hawkins imidiatlety put up a voodoo doll to take the hit for him. Crocodile then raises his hand and turns it into sand. '''Crocodile: Desert SPADA It directly hits Hawkins as he is sent flying through the wall of the building, into the streets of the villiage Hawkins: Ugh.... His straw body is torn up, when he changes back to skin he has a large wound on his stomach and chest. Crocodile: '''What the matter rookie? Cant handle the heat of battle? Hawkins imidiatley gets up ater that remark and sends energy through his blade, cutting across Crocodiles chest sucessfully. '''Crocodile: GYEAH! '''How the hell did you do that..wait..you have '''Haki?? Hawkins: '''Is that what its called? I supose I do. but it is hard to use being as I am not trained in it. Crocodiles holds his arm and unleashes another sand move '''Crocodile: SABLES. Hawkins is sent upward into the air, but manuvers himseelf sending straw to a newby foof then climbing it like a rope. Hawkins lands on the roof and turn his body into straw again. Crocodiles legs turn to sand and he floats up to the top of the building. Crocodile: Ground DEATH He sucks the moisture out of the roof and it colapses. Hawkins falls down but makes his legs longer using straw. He sends a few swipes at Crocodile using his nail fingers. Crocodile dodges the atacks and follows by slashing with his hook across Hawkins wound. Crocodile turns his whole body into sand and floats around hawkins. he then makes himself solid and traps Hawkins in a sand orb. Crocodile removes himself from the orb. Crocodile: Desert TOMB He makes the orb smaller, and smaller, crushing hawkins. Hawkins then breaks out before he cant be crushed to death. He he sent flying to another rooftop by a blow from Crocodiles hook. Crocodile: 'Let me just end this now...'DESERT LA SPADA Crocodile sends three different blades made of sand tward the building Hawkins landed on. Two miss but the middle in a direct hit, luckily Hawkins made voodoo dolls to take this blow for him Crocodile: '''God Damnit!!! Hawkins jumps up and makes his legs longer with his straw, to get over to Crocodile. His anger is building up and he sends three seperate sword slashes at Crocodile, eatch one a direct hit, he then stand through Crocodiles stomach. Crocodiles smacks Hawkins in the face with his hook, then stabs through his open wound. '''Crocodile: SABLES!! Hawkins is yet again sent away from Crocodile and lands in a pond. Crocodile: DESERT GRANDE SPADA! Crocodile sends a giant strike at Hawkins and it uppercuts him, slicing his jaw. Hawkins then makes his fingers long with with straw and tries to strike Crocodile. He is suprised it works and then realises water is Crocodiles weakness. Hawkins: '''So the tables have turned. Hawkins turns his whole body into straw annd sends multiple punches at crocodile, eatch one hitting directly where Hawkins aims. '''Hawkins: VOODOO NIGHTMARE Hawkins makes his fist larger and adds more layers of straw to make them thicker, he then rapidly punches Crocodile. Hawkins: Your chances of success were 50%. You could have defeated me. Straw WARRIOR! He holds his sword backwards and does and X slice across Crocodiles chest 'Crocodile: '................................... The battle is over, with Hawkins the victor. Hawkins gets up and goes back to the crunbled buildiing he first visited to make sure his crewmates were allright. he finds theyre fine, and as soon as he does he passes out. Category:Blog posts